Whenever I Run
by Beautiflyblonde
Summary: Kacie needs to get away from her life at home. Her parents send her to live with some friends in California. Read and Review
1. Characters

**Characters!**

**Kacie Jacobs: ** She's 17, almost 18, with light blonde, straight hair that goes to the middle of her back. She has beautiful blue eyes. She lives on a Quarter Horse ranch in the mountains of Wyoming with her parents and her 20 year old brother Matt. She isn't really a girly girl and really loves to ride horses up until 3 months ago.

**Matt Jacobs: **Kacie's brother that has dark brown hair and green eyes and is 20. He loves his sister and would do anything for her. He normally competes in rodeos when they're there.

**Callie: **Kacie's best friend who is 17, has brown curly hair and blue eyes. Her personality is a lot like Joe's.


	2. Chapter 1

**Kacie's POV**

I needed to get out of this place. I couldn't stand being here any longer, all the memories just kept on coming back and slapping me in the face. Don't get me wrong. I love my parents and my brother and my friends, I just, need to get away and take a break then come back and maybe everything will be alright again. I walked down the stairs of my gorgeous ranch house in the mountains of Wyoming to go to the kitchen and talk to my parents. I found them both in the kitchen looking over some bills.

"Mom, Dad, can I talk to you for a second?" I asked.

"Sure sweetheart." My mom answered.

"Well, I was thinking. I think I really need to get a break from being here. I can't stop thinking about what happened and I need to go somewhere so that maybe it will all just stop." I said quietly.

"Your mom and I were just talking about that and we totally agree." Dad said.

I let out the breath I had been holding. "Thanks…. But where am I going to go?" I asked.

"I have some friends that live in California and I'm sure that they wouldn't mind having you there." Dad told me. "They have four boys but they travel a lot so we will be able to see you occasionally." He said smiling.

"Alright. That sounds good. How long will I be there?" I wondered.

"They're going to be traveling for about a year and a half, so you will be with them that whole time." Mom said softly.

"Ok." Was all I said as I walked upstairs to tell my two best friends that I was leaving for a year and a half.

I called my best friend ever, Callie, and we both talked for a while before I finally got the courage to tell her. When I did, she burst into tears and I could feel a few tears slowly slipping down my face. After convincing her that this would be for the best, I hung up and went to bed.

**A few days later.**

"Bye Matty, I love you." I whispered as I clung to my older brothers' neck for dear life. I had already said goodbye to my parents and I was about to board the plane.

"I love you too. Don't forget that I will always be here and that I would do anything for you, no matter what it is." He said softly.

"Got it." I said as I released him from the hug and I boarded the plane without looking back.

I had decided to dress comfortably, so I was in blue sweatpants from Victoria's Secret and a long sleeved shirt that was just plain white and brown Ugg boots. As soon as I got on the plane I immediately turned my iPod on and closed my eyes. A few hours later I woke up to a flight attendant shaking me gently and saying that we had just arrived in California. I gathered all my stuff and walked into the terminal. I looked around for the people who I was going to stay with until I saw a woman and her 2 sons walking over to me.

"Hi, my name is Denise Jonas and these are 2 of my sons, Joe and Kevin." She said.

I introduced myself as well and studied the people in front of me. Denise was really pretty with dark curly hair. Joe had dark straight hair and brown eyes that held a hint of mischief in them. He was pretty cute, but that wasn't what I was here for. Kevin had the same dark curly hair that his mom had and soft hazel eyes that seemed to draw you in. He was REALLY cute. We picked up my bags and got into their car. It was then that the interrogation began.

Denise started it off. "So, Kacie, tell me about yourself."

"Um, well what do you want to know?" I asked. I wasn't really sure what to say.

"Well like how old you are, any interests you have, siblings, anything like that." She told me smiling.

"Ok, I'm 17, about to turn 18, I have an older brother named Matt and he's 20, um, and my family owns a Quarter Horse ranch. But I'm sure you already knew that." I said with a slight Southern-ish accent.

"That's so cool! So since you live on a ranch you probably get to wear a cowboy hat and boots and do you ever rope cows? Did you bring hats and boots? That would be amazing!! It's like HOWDY Y'ALL! Do you know anyone that says that?" Joe rambled on, obviously excited to learn that I was from a ranch. It was pretty funny.

I laughed a little. "Yes, we wear hats and boots and yes I've roped a cow." I replied.

"Sorry about him, he can be a little…. Well, there's no words to describe him other than that he's Joe." Kevin told me apologetically.

"It's fine. Tell me about you guys." I said.

Kevin started off first. "Well I just turned 20 like 3 days ago, I'm in a band with Joe and our other brother, Nick, who's 15, and I play guitar."

"That's cool! So does your band have a name or am I going to have to guess?" I teased.

"Oh! It's called the Jonas Brothers." He replied.

"Jonas Brothers, Jonas Brothers….." I muttered to myself trying to figure out if I recognized the name. "Oh! The Jonas Brothers! My friend loves you guys." I said smiling.

"Okay, MY TURN!" Joe exclaimed bouncing a little in the seat next to me. "I'm 18, I like Barney, Superman, Guitar Hero, girls, food, and I'm the lead singer along with Nicky-Boy and I play the tambourine!!" He said really fast.

"Wow, that's, um, great!" I told him between chuckles.

The boys told me about their band the rest of the way home. We pulled up to a house that was amazingly HUGE. It was really pretty. We all got out and Kevin and Joe grabbed my bags and opened the door for Denise and I to go in. Almost immediately a little boy, maybe not older than 8 ran up to Denise and hugged her followed by another teenage boy that had to be Nick, and someone who I was assuming was their dad.

"Hi, I'm Paul." Paul said.

"And I'm Frankie, and that's Nick over there." Frankie said pointing to Nick. I bent down so that I was at Frankie's level.

"Hi, my name is Kacie." I said smiling at him. We all chatted and Denise showed me where my room was, right next to Kevin's. Before she walked out the door, she turned to look at me.

"Your parents told Paul and I what happened, but we never said anything to the boys. We figured that you might want to tell them yourself when you're ready to." She told me.

I felt a lump in the back of my throat. "Thanks." I said and smiled weakly. Denise came over and gave me a hug.

"I'll be here anytime you need to talk." She said looking me in the eyes.

I smiled at her and she walked out of my room, shutting the door behind her. I decided to take this as an opportunity to call Matt and let him know that I had arrived safely and all that crap. After a long 30 minute conversation we hung up. I heard a knock at my door and Nick walked in.

"Hey, I never really got to say anything to you before or properly introduce myself. I'm Nick." He said.

"Nice to meet you." I said.

"Yeah, and I was also supposed to tell you that dinner is ready to…." He said rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.

I chuckled at him. "Alright. Let's go." And we walked down the stairs.

During dinner, I was really quiet. Actually, I was always this quiet. Ever since 3 months ago. I snapped out of my thoughts as I heard Paul talking about the tour that the boys were going on. It was called the When You Look Me In The Eyes tour and they were leaving in about a week.

"I know you just got here and everything, Kacie, but you may not want to unpack much since you'll have to re-pack it all over again anyways." Paul said with a smile.

"Yeah, that's fine." I said.

That night, I woke up at about 2 in the morning with a nightmare. My I felt really hot in my sweatshirt and thin flannel pants from American Eagle. I walked downstairs as quietly as I could and got a glass of water. As I was closing the refrigerator I looked up to see Kevin standing there. I jumped.

"OMG, you scared the crap out of me!" I whisper-yelled.

"Sorry" He replied sheepishly.

"Did I wake you up?" I asked.

"No, I was up anyways, and I thought I heard someone down here so I came down, too." He told me.

"Oh, ok." I said.

"Is everything alright?" He asked.

Crap. "Um… Yeah… I just couldn't sleep.. you know…" I trailed off unsure. "I'm gonna go back to bed now." I said.

"Alright." He said, giving me a look.

I started to walk out of the kitchen. Kevin called my name and I turned around. "If you ever need to talk, I'm always here." He said.

"Thanks, I'll keep that in mind." I told him. I had a feeling that this was going to be an interesting year and a half…..


	3. Chapter 2

**Kevin's POV**

Kacie had been living with us for about 3 weeks now and we were all having a lot of fun. She was really quiet sometimes though and I could tell that she was thinking a lot about something. Currently, Joe, Kacie, and I were in the back of the bus watching TV and talking. I heard her phone ring and Joe and I just continued to watch TV. Kacie walked into the room like 2 minutes after she had left with a scared expression on her face.

She was saying, "What do you mean 'Daddy won't wake up?'"

She sat down next to me and told me to give her my phone. I did and she continued talking to whoever it was on the phone.

"Sweetie, I need you to stop crying for a second and look at your daddy and tell me if there's anything different about him, ok?" She said softly. "Ok. Listen sweetie, I can't get there because I'm not in the same state as you but I'm going to call Matty and he's going to come along with some people to make your daddy all better, alright?"

I looked at Joe with wide eyes. What the heck was going on?? We turned to Kacie as she continued talking.

"Keep talking on the phone, ok Taylor? I'm going to let you talk to my new friend Joe while I call Matty." She said and handed the phone to Joe.

She took a deep breath and shakily started dialing a number on my phone.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"It's hard to explain right now… let me call Matt and then I'll tell you." She said.

Apparently Matt picked up and she started telling him how someone named Ty wouldn't wake up and that his daughter said that his arm looked funny and that it was bleeding and how Matt really needed to get over there now. She hung up and got the phone back from Joe.

"Taylor? Matty is coming over right now and he should be there any second. He is there? Ok well tell him to call me later. Love you, bye." She said and hung the phone up.

"So you guys probably want to know what's happening?" She asked quietly.

Joe and I both nodded our heads. Kacie started talking. "Taylor is my god-daughter and she's 4. Apparently she saw her dad, Ty, laying on the ground outside and his arm looked funny and it was bleeding so she called me. I don't know how she remembered my number…. So anyways I called my brother and he's going over to check it out. It sounds like he probably just broke his arm and passed out." She said calmy.

"How can you be so calm?" I asked incredulously. "If something like that happened, I would be freaking out."

"When you live on a ranch and something like this happens, if you start freaking out then it's just going to make the situation worse. If you stay calm then you are able to think straight." She stated simply as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Wow. So do you think he'll be ok?" Joe asked.

"Yeah. Ty's pretty stubborn. He's got a daughter to take care of and she means the world to him." Kacie said. Her expression was very guarded though.

"Where's her mom?" Joe asked.

I saw a look of pain flash across her eyes, but then it was gone and replaced with a blank expression. "Dead."


End file.
